


New directions

by melian225



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Community: HPFT, Dragons, Gen, Pre-Hogwarts, Quidditch, careers talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 02:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7916875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melian225/pseuds/melian225
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie Weasley wants to be a Quidditch star. So why should he bother with the Hogwarts careers talk?</p>
            </blockquote>





	New directions

Charlie scowled as the clock ticked over to three o’clock. Careers advice? What sort of waste of time was that? Charlie knew what he wanted to do – play Quidditch for a living. He’d been told more than once that he was good enough, and it seemed a reasonable option, doing something he loved and getting paid for it. So what did he need this chat with McGonagall for? Waste of time, that’s what it was.

Of course, he couldn’t exactly say that out loud. He was a prefect, after all, and prefects were supposed to toe the line as far as school-type things were concerned. And, really, it did get him out of Potions for half a lesson, and that wasn’t a bad thing. Snape was, well, not the most inspiring of teachers, and Charlie had to admit that he there was at least a tiny bit of satisfaction in packing up his bag and leaving the dungeon early. Snape sneered and looked disapproving, but there wasn’t anything he could do about it. Careers talks were compulsory for everyone.

Professor McGonagall welcomed him with a smile. “Come in, Weasley,” she said, her features appearing softer with the expression. “Have a biscuit.”

Charlie started. Sure, Bill had told him that he was offered a biscuit at his careers talk, but Charlie had thought he’d been taking the mickey. Since when did McGonagall offer biscuits to people who visited her office? Actually, come to think of it, since when did McGonagall even _have_ biscuits? The comfort of others was not something most people connected her with.

In any case, he took one from the proffered tartan tin as he sat down and munched on it, not really taking much in until he heard the question he’d been expecting: “Have you thought about what you might like to do when you leave Hogwarts, Weasley?”

Charlie swallowed his biscuit and nodded. “Quidditch,” he said, wondering what she would say to that.

Instead of the disapproval he expected, though, he saw ... nothing. No reaction at all. Instead she merely nodded. “I have no doubt you could play professionally, Weasley, if it is what you truly want to do,” she said. “But a career in Quidditch does not last forever. What of when you retire from the sport?”

Charlie shrugged. “Coaching?” If he was honest with himself he hadn’t really thought of that.

McGonagall shook her head and he thought he spied the disapproval he had been expecting to see moments earlier. “Did you even _look_ at the brochures in the common room, Weasley?”

He coloured and shook his head. He hadn’t really bothered – yes, he’d foisted them on others, feeling that as a prefect he should probably make an effort to at least appear to do the right thing, but he hadn’t read them himself.

“Well, then, I imagine you missed this one,” McGonagall said smoothly, passing a brightly coloured pamphlet over the desk.

Charlie glanced at it out of courtesy, then did a double take. “Dragons?” he asked, finally looking her fully in the face. “You can work with dragons?”

“As Hagrid would have informed you, had you bothered to ask him. There is a sanctuary in Romania, I believe, who are always looking for handlers. I am told by Professor Kettleburn that you have some talents in the care of magical creatures – and, if I am not mistaken, also a keen interest.”

Charlie nodded, reading the brochure quickly. “I could really work with dragons?” he asked again, not really believing it to be possible. Yes, he knew about sanctuaries and the like, but he’d never even considered that they might take on a school leaver, especially one from the far reaches of Europe and who didn’t speak a word of Romanian.

“I understand that the language issue is not seen as a problem,” McGonagall said, as though she could hear his thoughts. “What they are most interested in is skill and enthusiasm.” She looked at him keenly. “Do I take it that this does interest you as a potential career?”

Charlie grinned. “Sure does. So that means that taking Care of Magical Creatures as a NEWTs subject wouldn’t be a waste of time?”

McGonagall looked surprised. “No subject, if you enjoy it, is ever a waste of time, Weasley,” she said tersely. Charlie felt like asking her if she was including Divination in this but decided not to push it – she was in a good mood and he didn’t relish the thought of being the one to change that. “And, in this case, it could lead you to a rich and rewarding career. You have been averaging an O in Care of Magical Creatures since third year and I see no reason why you should drop the subject now.” She glanced at the pamphlet again. “I would also recommend Transfiguration, Charms and Potions if you wish to work with these creatures. If you have NEWTs in those four subjects, I believe you would be an asset to any dragon sanctuary. Or any other place that manages magical creatures.”

“Wow,” Charlie breathed. “Dragons. I never would have thought.”

“It just shows that it sometimes pays to look at what people give you,” McGonagall said, her lips just twisting at the edges as though she was trying to hide a smile. “Now, am I to understand that Quidditch is no longer the first option?”

Charlie took a breath. “I love Quidditch,” he said, “but I’d rather do this. Dragons!”

This time she really did smile. “Fine, Weasley. Dragons it is. You may return to your class.”

Charlie checked his watch – Potions was just finishing. He looked up at her again, then stood and picked up his rucksack. “Thanks, Professor,” he said with feeling.

She smiled again. “You’re welcome,” she said. “The rest, now, is up to you.”


End file.
